Newbie Beginnings Part 1
Newbie Beginnings is the first and second episode of BTFF: New Recruits. Plot Pug and BLANK were back-to-back, facing an army of BLANK drones. "Pug?" BLANK asked. "On it!" Pug replied. Pug jumped at the drones, transforming into Perrocoal, while BLANK turned into Hummungosaur. Perrocoal exploded, destroying most of the drones. "Hello, dog." Perrocoal turned around to see BLANK. He turned into a ball, and rolled into Eon, melting him. Suddenly the banned user appeared where BLANK had been standing. Other users, BLANK, BLANK, and BLANK, lined up next to him. "Hello Users," The dark lord said. Pug growled, and lunged at him. "Pug, NO!" BLANK yelled, but it was too late. BLANK disappeared, with Pug lying, beheaded, on the ground. THEME SONG! Dark Impossibear is in a waiting room. A doctor comes out of a surgery room, and heads towards Dark. "So? What's the news?" Dark asks. "The surgery is complete." "And?" Dark asks impatiently. "His brain will never recover from the blow. He will be insane for the rest of his life," The doctor answered. "When has he not been insane?" Dark replied. They chuckled. Another doctor, a Kinceleran, came out of the room. "He's waking up!" She told them. The two doctors went into the room. One minute later they came back out, with someone else. "Oh my glob," said Dark. He was looking at a Plumber's suit, with teal instead of red markings, and Pug's head inside the helmet. "Sup," said Pug. "We'll give you two time to discuss... things," the human doctor said, as they headed into the room. "So... Pug. Uh, what do you last remember?" Dark asked. "Pain," Pug replied. "I'm so so sorry-" Pug looked in the mirror. He started a long scream and backed away, tripping. He then ran down the hallway, towards the main room. "Pug!" He sighed, and took out his Gas-Powered Stick and summoned a portal. Dark then put his hand through the portal, grabbing his- "WHO WANTS SOFT TACOS!?!" The Soft-Taco Launcher in his hands, he launched a homing soft taco. It hit Pug, knocking him out. Pug woke up with Dark Impossibear, two humans and a Segmentsapian staring at him. "BWAAAH!!!" Pug yelled. They backed away. "Pug, you're ok," Dark told him. "You just went crazy there, so I had to Soft Taco Blaster you." "Could I have a soft taco?" The Segmentsapien asked. Dark shot him in the face. "Pug, let me explain. This is a group of plumbers called the New Recruits. Yopo asked me to put you in this team, it's probably gonna take time to learn how to use your new body," Dark said. "I see..." replied Pug. "I'll introduce them. These are The 3rd Ben 10 Fan, Nathan Trout, and Bloxx Man." They all said there greetings. "I have been asked to train you noobs," said Dark. "We're not noobs!" Bloxx retorted. Impossibear looked at Bloxx, and then shot him in the face again. "Now, show me what you can do." The New Recruits are lined up, against an obstacle course. The course started off with two drones, followed by a wall. Once climbed, there was a pool of water, after that more drones, and the finish line. Pug and Ben 10 Fan charged in at the same time, Pug transforming into Perrocoal while Ben Fan turned into Alli-Gator. Perrocoal hopped on top of a drones' head, melting it. Alli-Gator beat the other drone to a pulp, and climbed up the ladder. Pug rolled into it, melting a hole, and popped out the other side as Alli-Gator fell down next to him Alli-Gator jumped into the water, and in a matter of seconds was on the other side, fighting the drones. Pug timed out and said, "Woah." He transformed into Electrout and swam to the other side. Alli-Gator hit the last drone into the pool, before timing out. Electrout elecrtified the drone, and hopped out, turning back to dog form. Ben Fan and Pug looked at each other and ran to the finish line. "Bloxx?" Dark asked. "On it!" Bloxx replied. He stretched over the course, using his Green Lantern powers to destroy the drones. "Boom shaka laka!" He said, once he had finished. "Nathan?" Dark asked. Trout nodded. He dashed into the course. "ALERT! EXTERMINATE!" The drones exclaimed. The drones started to move towards him, but suddenly they were pushed back, seemingly out of control! They smashed into the wall, destroying them and the wall. Then the pieces of crumbled wall rose, and flew into the remaining drones. Nathan then walked up to the pool, turned into a Walkatrout, and swam over. Turning back he crossed the finish line, the others gaping in awe. The training course vanished, turning into a plain room. Dark walked over to them. "You're- you're-" Dark was started. "AWESOMESAUCE!!!" Bloxx finished for him. "Pssh! I coulds do that in mai sleep!" Pug said, turning into Stank Larva. He farted and started flying around the room, trying to be awesomesauce. He timed out mid-air, and was caught by Bloxx, who turned into a catapult, and shot Pug across the room. Suddenly, Trout started to flicker between Human and Walkatrout, lasers coming from his eyes. He was wailing like crazy, and fainted, steaming, in Walkatrout form. "Trout?!?" said Ben Fan. The room started rumbling. Then something big, an Evolved Vaxasuarian, crashed into the room. "Oh my-" Bloxx started. "GLOOOOOOOOOOB!!!! HE HAS ABANDANADED US!!!" Pug finished. Pug turned into Jump Mite, who sprang up, hit the ceiling, and fell down, unconcious. "HAHAHAHAHA! FOOLISH PLUMBERS! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!!!" The Vaxasuarian roared More Plumbers arrived in the room. "GAS-POWERED STIIICK!" yelled Dark. He jumped up, and whacked the Vaxasuarian. "Ow," the Vaxasuarian said. He stepped on Dark. After grabbing Trout, he dashed out of the Plumber Base. "Trout, we will find you, and we will save you!" Dark vowed. 'THE END ' Characters *Pug (First appearance) *Dark Impossibear (First appearance) *3rd Ben 10 Fan (First appearance) *Nathan Trout (First appearance) *Bloxx Man (First appearance) *BLANK 01 *BLANK 02 *BLANK 03 Villains *Eon (Flashback) *Unknown Evolved Vaxasuarian (First appearance) Aliens Used By Pug *Perrocoal (x2) *Electrout *Jump Mite By Ben 10 Fan *Alli-Gator By BLANK *Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:BTFF: New Recruits Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres